utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
YU
For another singers name "Yu" see Yu (disambiguation). YU is an with a quite wide voice range and a voice described as . When hitting high notes, his voice becomes very unstable, which gives his covers a unique sound. He's among the earlier utaite, having started in late 2007. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on August 27, 2014) # Smiley*2G the BEST (Released on October 26, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (2007.11.30) (Deleted) # "Aippai Komete Ai no Katamari" feat. YU and Akito (2007.12.23) # "Primal innocence" (2008.01.26) # "under the darkness" (2008.01.27) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" (2008.01.27) # "We Are!" (ONE PIECE OP) (2008.01.29) (Private) # "Ballad・Uninstall" (2008.02.01) # "Tajima (futsuu) tte yuunatsu! Genkai Battle" (2008.02.19) # "Rocks" feat. YU, ℃iel, Boku, Yuge, Rumdarjun and recog (2008.02.28) # "Konya mo sefusefu" (2008.03.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.04.12) (Deleted) # "warrior" (2008.05.12) # "Mirai he no Houkou" (2008.05.19) # "Cantarella" (2008.05.29) # "Naraku no Hana Another" (2008.07.03) # "Gocchyani" (2008.07.16) # "Kiramekirari" (2008.07.23) # "Shitsuren Melt" (2008.07.29) # "Detarame na Zanzou" (GRANDRODEO song) (2008.09.03) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. YU, Piko and Kogeinu (2008.09.21) # "Servant Of Evil" feat. YU, Kogeinu and Anima (2008.10.31) # "Yume Monogatari" feat. YU and Owata (2008.12.29) # "NICO☆Dokkyun" (2009.02.09) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.03.27) # "Saihate" (2009.04.03) # "magnet" feat. YU and Ishigantou (2009.06.12) # "RE:BRIDGE～Return to oneself" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou, Faneru (2009.07.19) # "Tomodachi Inaikara Kodoku No Hate" (2009.08.22) # "1925" (2009.10.27) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.10.31) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. YU, ASK and Aerogel (2009.11.30) # "Koi no ABO" feat. YU, Owata, YACKT , Suito, Gai, Decorou (2009.12.21) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.01) # "Happy Valentine!" feat. YU, UmiNeko, Owata, Kazuya, Suitou, Denirow, Tomioka Yuuji (2010.02.14) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2010.03.16) # "Hitomi No Screen" feat. YU, Owata, Suitou, Tashima, Mizore (2010.04.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. YU, Owata and Ishigantou (2010.05.11) # "World End's Dancehall" (2010.06.08) # "Ano Ninki BL Game OP" (2010.06.24) # "one's future" feat. YU and Aerogel (2010.07.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.17) # "montage" feat. YU, Owata, Suito, Manatsu (2010.08.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. YU and Owata (2010.10.12) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.10) # "DECADENCE" feat. YU and Owata (2010.12.16) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.02.11) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (2011.05.08) # "Babylon" (2012.01.25) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2012.02.23) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2012.03.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Band edition- (2012.04.27) # "Nico Poi!" feat. YU, Shinshakaijin, YNG, Seriyu, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, ｎｏｎ, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.08.01) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.23) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, Girls, so Fall in Love) (2012.10.21) # "Atsumori 2011" (2013.03.09) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. YU and vipTenchou (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.20) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.04.20) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Owata and YU (2013.11.17) # "King of Otoko!" feat. Ishigantou, Owata, Suitou, Tajima Chun, Nigai hito, Mizore, YNG and YU (2014.05.02) # "Sayonara no Mae ni" feat. Kogeinu, YU and Mucchi (2014.05.16) # "Sins SKY" feat. YU and Kettaro (2014.05.23) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.21) # "Otomeshiki Renai Juku" (2014.12.31) # "Donut Hole" feat. Aerogel and YU (2015.01.01) # "START:DASH!!" feat. vipTenchou, Aerogel and YU (2015.03.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou (Friday's Good Morning) (2015.05.24) }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here For CEO Project albums see here |track1title = Invisible |track1info = -Band Edition- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Marefika |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = |track3title = Scissorhands |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = |track4title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Ikasama Life Game |track5info = (Life Cheating Game) -Band Edition- |track5lyricist = kemu |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He likes to add numerous "a"s behind the "utattemita", into the song titles. * He lives in Osaka.His Nico Nico Douga user page * His favourite manga is Slam Dunk. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi Category:CEO Project